How to save the world in less than 106 hours
by HONKS
Summary: "I would love to explain everything to you right now but I'm kinda busy right now trying to save the world. " says the girl on the phone line. "Saving the world? From what? What can one girl do to save the world?" Said Karkat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said the girl. " try me." Replied Karkat. "Aliens." And the phone line went dead.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**HAIII! :D thanks for reading. This is my 4th story? ._. I can't remember. Aw away, this is just the prologue so yeah! :D next chapters coming soon. :) please follow, favorite and REVEIW, REVIEW, REVEIWWW! :D thanks a bunch! :D mk. Byeeeeee :D**

PROLOGUE.

"I would love to explain everything to you right now but I'm kinda busy trying to save the world. " says the girl on the phone line. "Saving the world? From what? What can one girl do to save the world?" Said Karkat. {I don't think we should-be doing this...} I thought to myself. "Oh, I'm not alone. I'm with a top-secret team put together by the toughest fighters in the world." "So you think that your silly little team can save the world?" mocked Karkat. " Well we've been keeping it safe for your whole silly little life." Said the girl in the same tone that Karkat used. "Yeah well you still haven't answered me what you can do." "Well we can't save it. But the least we can do is keep it safe." "Keep it safe? From what?" questioned Karkat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Replied the girl. "Try me." Karkat challenged. "Aliens." And the phone line went dead.


	2. The beginning

**== BE SOLLUX**

"Hi. My name is Sollux. I'm 17. It's been 4 years since the we ended up on this ship. All I can say is I'm not supposed to be talking to you right now. I am bound by a few rules from my new position as head of a "secret agency" [which is actually just a bunch of trolls and humans saving the world from Jack Noir] that is in charge of saving the world.

Karkat was the original leader of the group. But he died. But I'll get to that later. Just. Great. 1st rule: Do not reveal your position at any time. Well look how well that turned out. 2nd rule : Keep all information a secret even if it costs you your life. Gee I wonder what I would do to myself if I broke that rule. 3rd rule: Don't break any of the rules. Well so much for that rule.

I used to have a brother too. He was my best friend. we weren't actually brothers, but he treated me like one. His name was Karkat. Yeah. The same guy who used to be the head of the group and risked everything to save us. He even risked his life. And risk his life he did. Sure he can be a foul mouthed mother-grubber but hey. Kwanky Karkles doesn't play around. Or... He didn't... Before he died...

He and his brother both risked their lives to save the world. But… it wasn't their time. Here let me get down to the point.

Just before the war. When I was just a normal 13 year old kid. Doing what I do. Worrying about grades, pimples, girls, you know. Embarrassing stuff. Everything was just fine. Karkat was still alive and walking, Eridan still trying to kill me for breaking Feferi's heart, YADA YADA. Well those days were over.

Ever since I met HER. Are you wondering who the 'HER' is? Well I thought she was just a normal 13 year old girl too. But no. I had to make friends with "I work for a secret agency that is in charge of kicking Jack's butt and saving the world" thing. You would think that this was the kind of thing that you would read in comic books right? WRONG.

You see, before my school got squished on with everyone still inside by a super tiny little itsy bitsy alien in a gigantic mega huge suit of armour who had no mercy for anybody and the very same alien who pretended to be my annoying best friend,[whos name was Vriska Serket,] I was socially awkward. Like REALLY socially awkward. I mean if you tossed me a ball I would have ran away from it. Like seriously.

And I was that weird kid that sat at the back of class. I was that kid who always sat alone it the back of the cafeteria. I was that kid who never came to parties, and even if I did, I wouldn't talk to anyone there. Yup. That's pretty much how socially awkward I was. I didn't even have any friends till I met her.

She was like the most perfect girl I could hope to meet. But then again, I was really socially awkward so any friends would do. But she…. She was perfect. She was a jack of all trades if you will. And I fell for her. That's until I accidentally dug up a deadly secret that could change my life forever.

Her name was Aradia. Aradia Medigo. From best friend forever to 1st lieutenant in less than 106 hours. Well there's a lot you can do in 106 hours. It all depends on what you do. And It all started on the 12/6/2022."


	3. Mr Vantas

**AN:  
****Hi efurryone! :33 HONKS here with a new chapter :D I hope i didnt take too long to finish this. Please review, favorite if you liked it and follow :D  
It would mean alot to me :D and thank you if you do! :) also check out my other stories! :D thanks a bunch! :D Oh and by the way, this is actually Human!stuck. i couldn't fit it in the description. Sorry :33 Mk. Byeeee :D**

* * *

Chapter 2  
"Sollux! You fuckass! You better catch!" said Karkat as he tossed me the Frisbee. I caught it in one solid catch.

"Good job asswipe." He said as he went to go sit down on the park bench for a while. I smiled. It was cool autumn day.

A perfect day to go to the park. A day which you could think that nothing could go wrong. Right? Wrong. Again.

I was about 10. I was on my winter school breaks. Karkat's dad was a doctor at a hospital near the city. My father was a military officer in 2012, but he died in a war in 2020.

Today, Karkat's dad decided to bring us out for a picnic at the near-by park after we finished school. So, we planned everything out the day before and of we went.

Karkat has an older brother. His name is Kankri Vantas. He's 14 this year. He was at school the day of the incident.

Now, I bet your wondering what the incident was right? Just wait. I'll get to that in a bit. Okay. So, Kankri wasn't out of school yet, so Karkat's dad [who we will now refer to as Mr. Vantas], decided to take us out to the park to celebrate the ending of the school year.

Our holiday should have lasted for about 2 weeks. We packed up our things and got inside 's car. "Thanks for taking us out ." I said with a smile.

"Your most welcome Sollux. You know you are almost like a 3rd son to me." He said with a hearty laugh. "Daaad when are we getting there?" whined Karkat impatiently. sighed. "Soon son. We are almost there."

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at the park. We played Frisbee, tag, had lunch there, but soon, it was time to pick Kankri up from school. The both of us were exhausted from today's activities but we had tons of fun.

But, when we were about to reach the school, Karkat asked his father when his mother was coming home. Karkat's dad had a divorce with Karkats mother a few weeks back and Karkat was too young to know what happened.

Karkat instantly regretted asking the question. His father suddenly swerved and the car toppled and rolled over. I did a quick scan of the surroundings. The first thing I checked was that the car was not on fire. Ok check.

The second thing I checked was that **I** wasn't on fire. The third thing I checked was that Karkat was still alive. {Where's Karkat?} I started panicking. **_What if he died?!_** What if he.. died….. I could feel tears streaming down my face at the thought of it. He was almost my only friend… What would I do without him?

I was about to break down into a million pieces when I heard him groaning. "_KARKAT?! KARKAT WHERE ARE YOU?!" _I screamed. "ughhh…. I'm right here fuckass…" mumbled Karkat, a few centimeters away from me.

"Oh thank Gog your alive." I said. Relief filling me. {okay. Now what else am I missing…} My thoughts were interrupted by a strangled scream from Karkat who was now huddled over a shaking figure.

_{who is that…. MR. VANTAS!} _I let out a gasp. Suddenly, I heard Karkat cursing and screaming. "**_NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T! PLEASE! I NEED TO GET TO MY FATHER! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!_**"

I had a quick look at Mr. Vantas. Luckily he made it out with only a small scratch from the broken windscreen. But I noticed that her legs were twisted to a painful looking angle. The medics who were already at the scene quickly but carefully put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

They asked us to hop in with them. We did as we was told and we sped off towards the hospital where my mom worked. The doctors face look grotesque. He told us that my mother might not be able to walk again.

"It was all my fault…" whispered Karkat. "I knew I shouldn't have asked about mom…" The doctor looked at us with a sympathetic face before telling us that there were police officers outside waiting to send us home.

He also said that the hospital will take care of any bills for my house as Mr. Vantas had worked at the hospital for 20 over years now. "Thank you…" said Karkat. His usual angry face replaced by a grateful one. "No problem." Smiled the doctor.

I suddenly recognized him, he was the surgeon that my mother and Mr. Vantas worked with. " Hey doc? Can you do me a favor?" asked Karakat. "Sure what is it?" replied the doctor. "Take care of my mom for me, and when she wakes up tell her to call home." He told the doctor. "Sure." "Thanks doc." Said Karakat as he managed a smile. The doctor smiled back as we entered the lift going down.


	4. The beginning of the end -part 1-

**AN:**

**hi everybody! :) sorry I didn't update in lunch a long time coz I was on holiday! :) sorry :) here's a long paragraph with a part 2 off chapter 3 maybe :) eheh sorry if part 2 doesn't come up. It might be chapter 4. :) as always, like reveiw, and follow! :D thanks a bunch! :) mk byeee :D**

* * *

Chapter 3 -part 1-

On the day Mr. Vantas was going to come home from the hospital, me, Karkat and Kankri were so excited. Kankri was turning 18 tomorrow and soon, he would be able to get married.

He had a girlfriend named Porrim. In fact, Porrim is Kanaya's sister. Kanaya is one of our classmates. I'm not really close to her but, if it makes Kankri happy, it makes me happy.

I don't really want her to move in with us though. She's really nice but she's really annoying too. Karkat thinks that once Kankri gets married, he would move out of their house for good. But he only wants this so that he would not have to listen to anymore of his annoying rants.

Well, like I was saying, the day Mr,Vantas was coming home, Karkat and Kankri were getting everything ready for their dad's arrival. They had his room all prepped up and ready for him and everything.

Very soon, Mr,Vantas arrived at the house. Karkat looked so relieved and happy to have him back even though he tried to hide it. Kankri was just crying tears of joy.

"Welcome back !" I said. Glad to have my second father back. "Glad to be back Sollux." He said with a gentle smile.

Karkat and Kankri both gasped as they saw what happened to their father.

was now wheelchair bound. A million thoughts were running through my head at that point.

2 iis wheelchaiir bound. He can't take u2 two the park anymore. He won't walk. He won't be happy. Karkat won't be happy. Kankrii won't be happy. I won't be happy. Their famiily is torn apart. MY famiily is torn apart. Why diid thii2 have two happen? How could thii2 happen? They were 2o happy. We were 2o happy. 2o happy….\

Karkat tried to hide his tears but everybody could see that his walls were breaking down. Breaking slowly and painfully. tried and smile but soon he too started to get teary eyed.

All our friends soon caught wind of what was happening through the school gossip page on Facebook. A lot of them were messaging Karkat and I through there. Karkat's other best-friend, Gamzee Makara, a rich boy from Alteranian High, wanted to inquire about Karkat.

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :o) HoWs My MoThErFuCkInGiNg BeSt BrO dOiNg? :o) HoNk HoNk

TA: Hii Gamzee. IIf you were talkiing about Karkat, he'2 fiine.

TC: TeLl ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR tHaT i Am MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy AbOuT wHaT hApPeNeD tO hIs Dad. :o( HoNk HoNk

TA: II wiill tell hiim that. Thank2 for the concern Gamzee. They really appreaciiate iit.

TC: No PrObLeM mOtHeRfUcKeR hOnK hOnK :o)

TA: twiinArmagedons has logged off

TC: terminallyCaprious has logged off.

"KK, GZ saiid he wa2 2orry about your father." I said suddenly letting my lisp get out of control. " Yeah whatever fuckass. Tell him I said thanks or whatever." "Okay KK."

A few days later, Karkat's dad got too weak to get out of bed and had to stay in bed for the whole day. Soon, he got weaker and weaker with each passing day.

But on a faithful night, we heard a soft cry coming from his room. We quickly rushed in to see what was the matter. "Karkat…. Kankri….. Sollux…." We heard him rasp.

"Father? What is the matter?" whispered Kankri.

"Listen… I do not have much time left on this world, so I want you kids to know. I love you all so much. You all mean the world to me a-"

"DAD. STOP. YOUR NOT GOING TO LEAVE US. Not now…. Please…. Daddy.. stay." Whimpered Karkat.

Mr. Vantas looked at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that told stories. Eyes that have seen wonders further beyond any kind of book. Wise old eyes that could tell you anything and yet… everything.

"Sollux... Take care of them. Please... For me... Now go.. Sleep." He softly rasped. But little did we know that those were his last words.


End file.
